Antlers and Petals: As told by the Paws
by Erina
Summary: *AU* I'm Sirius Black. Dashingly handsome, witty, humorous, d- *ahem*, Sirius...please just say the description?--Yes, of course Erina. you beautiful, g- SIRIUS! Sorry, sorry. This is the story of James and Lily through my eyes *snigger* Buckle up!
1. Meet the Paws

Antlers and Petals: As told by the Paws  
By: Erina  
Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and I don't pretend to be. This is not- for-profit, so don't sue me.I'm broke!  
Author's Note: To anyone who was following I Know, I'm not giving up on that, I was simply struck with the idea of this. This fic is about the MWPP times, more specifically, 1976-1981. It is told through Sirius's eyes, so he put his own brand of wit and sarcasm into it. I hope you enjoy it!  
Prologue: Meet the Paws  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I suppose the best way to start would be by introducing myself. Hi, my name is Sirius Orion Black. My parents are Niko Black and Etoile Maurelle DeWinter-Black. As you may have been able to tell, what with the fancy- smanchee names, My parental units are a bit tipped to the rich 'n' snobbish side.  
The Blacks are a highly respected wizarding clan from Britain, dating back hundreds of years.and I'm unhappy to say, almost all in Slytherin with the occasional Ravenclaw thrown in.  
I'm a Gryffindor.  
Getting the picture?  
Anyhow, the DeWinters (originally from France, but now settled in Britain), are older and even more respected. Those who didn't attend Beauxbatons were ALL Ravenclaws at Hogwarts.  
  
I'm a Gryffindor.  
As you may have assumed, I have regality, money, and arrogance running through my veins. But please, don't get the wrong idea about me. I'm a Marauder. A rebel. Or, as my father likes to say, "a good-for-nothing wiseass.." He continues this spiel with something like, "we never had this trouble with your older sisters. No detentions, no reports of elaborate pranks.and no GRYFFINDORS, that's for damn sure."  
You see, I have five siblings, all sisters.  
Sidra Maria Black-Townsend, my eldest sister, is the apple of my father's eye. A chip off the ole' block. High position in the Ministry of Magic, Head Girl and Slytherin at Hogwarts, like my father; and as people describe: "astonishingly beautiful". She would be God's gift to men was she not a complete bitch. She's already married, and her husband's a complete wanker. He's too snobbish and overbred. (then again, so is my sister.) I wouldn't wish Sidra on my worst enemy. Okay, I might wish her on Severus Snape.  
  
Then we have my other four sisters, all of which I completely adore. The second-oldest is Phoebe Christina Black (Soon to be Phoebe Christina Lupin).she's engaged to my friend Remus Lupin's older brother Romulus. She's a sweetheart, as well as a Ravenclaw alum, though she spent more time in Gryffindor Tower with Romulus and her other Gryffindor friends than in Ravenclaw Wing with her housemates.  
Next after Phoebe is Zara Phillipa Black. She's just adorable! We get along very, very well, and she's naturally hyperactive (not unlike myself). She's currently unattached, but I don't think it'll stay that way for too long.  
After Zara is Antonia Vega Black, my favourite sister. She was a prankster at Hogwarts, like me, although she was also in Ravenclaw; so she was more focused on her studies than anything. She's so awesome, she's sweeter than candy, man.  
Last, but certainly not least, is my identical twin sister Baina R(nee Black. She's in Gryffindor, like me, but my father overlooks it because he doesn't resent her like he resents me. (I just think ole' Niko's jealous, but that's just my opinion.)  
I am the shame of my father, and the pride of my mother.  
  
I'm 6'4, so the tallest person in my family (besides Baina, she's my height), only comes up to my shoulder. I have pale blue eyes, black hair that would make all other black hair pee it's pants, tanned skin, muscular build, and dashingly handsome looks *tee-hee*.  
Although I'm sure you'd love to hear more about me, I'm here in actuality to tell the epic love story of the gallant James Potter and his graceful love Lily Evans... Sorry, I had to stop laughing. No, I'm telling Lily and James's story, just as I remember it. We're all twenty now, so I can go pretty in-depth. There will also be some side notes from Remus and Peter (you'll hear all about them later), as well as some from my fiance( Sheilagh and Lily's other chums, (again, you'll hear all about them later.)  
  
So sit back, get some munchies, and enjoy the show.  
It all starts on a sweltering July day, 1976...  
To tide you over till the next instalment, here's my favourite song to describe my pal Lily and my chum James.  
Crazy Love .  
  
Van Morrison  
I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song  
Chorus:  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love She's got a fine sense of humour when I'm feeling low down  
  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief  
Chorus:  
Yes I need her in the daytime  
  
Yes I need her in the night  
  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
  
Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight And when I'm returning from so far away  
  
She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day  
  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole  
  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul  
Chorus 


	2. Sisters and Blushing

Antlers and Petals: As told by the Paws  
......  
Chapter I: Sisters and Blushing  
  
......  
Sirius's Note: Okay, people. Now that the boring and stupid prologue is over with, we can get to the real fun. *Claps hands and grins wickedly*. As I was saying, it was a sweltering day, 1976----  
  
"Sirius? Uh.you forgot to let me do the AUTHOR'S NOTE!"  
  
"Wha? Oh.hey Erina. I just wanted to get on with the story.wait a MINUTE! I'M THE AUTHOR!"  
  
"No, you're the NARRATOR,"  
  
"Fine. Shish. Do your stupid Author's Note. See how much I care.  
  
.....  
Author's Note: *Sigh*. He's so hard to WORK WITH! *Glares at Sirius, who miles* Oh my. Anyhow, I want to give a special thanks to those who were king enough to review the prologue, it means SO MUCH to me! Musicizdbest, Jemi Fal, Elvish Fairy, rosezgarden, D- ranged, Mila, ElfFlame, eve, Stating-the-obvious, and Irina; THANKS SOOOOO MUCH! If anybody's confused, weirded out, or laughing hysterically as the conversations between "Sirius" and myself, just tell me! I just though it would be a different way to approach the Lily/James/Marauders story. I hope you like my idea! Thanks, and back to Sirius. *Shakes head*  
...............................  
  
"Jaqs, would'ja SHUT-UP about me and Lily?!" James asked his older sister, Jacqueline Potter (better known as 'Jaqs') with exasperation, blushing furiously. Jaqs was very beautiful, what with her blue-gray eyes and raven hair that seemed blue when it caught the light. I fell out of my chair, laughing my ass off at my best friend's plight. Jaqs took the offered opportunity to flash the trademark Potter girl at her little brother.  
  
"SIRIUS! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"  
  
"No-can-do, buddy. Your brilliant (and may I say gorgeous) sister has a valid point there, Prongs. You and Lily should stop making googley eyes and each other and go out already," I answered back, grinning wickedly. James mouthed wordlessly like a fish out of water for a few moments, until he seemed to reclaim his powers of speech. ((S/N: James always looked hilarious with that expression.))  
  
"Sirius. She's my best friend. I have a girlfriend- who just happens to be you SISTER! Lily and I are just friends. Best friends."  
  
"Excuse á moi?" I said, feigning hurt and acting distraught. "I am your best friend, Jamesie!"  
  
"Not anymore," he growled. I folded my hands and batted my eyelashes. However, my target of assault's eyes were presently narrowed at his sister.  
  
"Jaqs, how do you even know about Lily? You've always been at work or something whenever she comes over," He asked. Jaqs grinned again.  
  
"Mum, Linny, and Jules can be very talkative, James. Had you forgotten?" She smirked, as James frowned. Linny and Jules were James's other sisters, and obviously 'Mum' was his mother.  
  
"Fab," he muttered.  
  
"Jacqueline! James! Sirius! Get in here and get the dining room ready for Piper's party, I won't do all the work on my own, you know!" James's mum yelled from somewhere in the massive "dining room". James and Jaqs shrugged and stood up, making the long walk across the mansion to the dining room.  
  
The Potter's "house" should have been referred to as a palace. It was very cosy, though, with Maplewood panelling with burgundy and gold furniture and accents in the main rooms. The interior morphed as you came into the entryway, sprouting up in high ceilings and large with marble columns. The panelling was gold, with gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, light by fairies. I was used to it, so the novelty of the home had somewhat worn off. We entered the dining room, where a large table was set in the centre, unlit candles on the table's runner. The big occasion was our friend, Piper Ralston's 16th birthday. James decided to throw a big party in her honour, with all of our other friends. I had arrived early to help with the decorating. As James and I set out plates and Jaqs conjured a 'Happy Birthday, Piper' sign, another of James's sisters, Juliet "Jules" Potter, waltzed into the room. I knew her well, because she was my sister Phoebe's same age, as well as her best friend.  
  
"Jaqs, James, Sirius; how are you all this fine afternoon?" She asked cheerily. Jules had clear, frosted blue eyes, and short dark hair. Not to over look the fact she completely awesome as well as gorgeous. We collectively mumbled a " fine" or "good" as assent, as she frowned at our lack of enthusiasm. James set down a last salad fork, and turned to his sister.  
  
"Jules, were you saying stuff to Jaqs about Lily and I? Because I know you know there's nothing there," he said seriously, as Jaqs chuckled in the corner. I took the opportunity to high-five Jules for irritating James, as she laughed and James glared.  
  
"I must say, James, you and Lily were looking pretty cozy out in the gardens the other day," Jules answered. By now, James was blushing so much, he looked radioactive. Seemingly unable to come up with a suitable retort, he began folding napkins as the rest of us guffawed unashamedly. James was spared from the inevitable sarcastic quip, however, when his mother walked in with a boy and a girl on either side of her. The girl looked remarkably like me, with the same pale blue eyes, black hair, and mischievous disposition. This, obviously, was my twin sister, Baina Black. The boy on his mum's other side was fairly thin, with sandy hair and liquid brown eyes. This was one of our other best friends, Remus Lupin. Baina smirked at me and smiled at James who was her boyfriend. Remus leaned over to whisper something to Jules, who smiled and nodded at him.  
  
"You lot had better go and get ready, everyone else will be her soon for the party. I'll finish the dining room, just make sure everything else is set up, and that you all look halfway decent," James's mum, Grace, said, nodding at each of us in turn. We all nodded assent, and went up the grand staircase to the many bathrooms to clean up. I noticed Baina's hand slide into James's as they walked up the stairs, and shook my head. No matter how cute a couple they made, they didn't compliment each other very well. Hearing hurried steps behind me, I turned and saw Remus coming up on my left. I grinned, clapping him on they back.  
  
"Hey, Moony, how goes?" I asked  
  
"Not too bad. Think this party will b worth all it's trouble?"  
  
"I think so. Piper digs this shit."  
  
"I s'pose. What didja get her, Padfoot?"  
  
"A black lace teddy."  
  
"Not so funny. What did you really get her?"  
  
"I already told you, a black lace teddy. Weren't you listening?" Remus smirked.  
  
"Sure, Padfoot," I laughed as I turned into an empty bathroom to wash up.  
  
.................................................  
  
"Afton, it's just beautiful!" Piper said, holding up ad gold necklace Afton Flanagan, another one of our pals, had given her.  
  
"Welcome, Piper," Afton replied. Piper carefully laid the necklace back in its box, and reached for my gift. Baina cast a knowing sidelong glace at me as I grinned. She tore open the paper, only to pull out a-  
  
"BLACK LACE TEDDY! SIRIUS!" Piper shrieked, as she hit me hard upside the head. Baina, Lily, Sheilagh, (another of our friends, a spitfire with brown hair streaked naturally with purple, and complimentary lavender eyes; (her mother got in the way of a bad potion when she was preggers with Sheilagh)) and James were all clutching their stomachs and laughing, some wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head, as Afton and Peter looked torn between horror and amusement.  
  
"Piper, Piper, relax. It's simple transfiguration. I just wanted to frost your cookie; I didn't really get you lingerie. Here, hand it to me," I said, taking the garment for her, wishing her usually dizzy hazel eyes were not narrowed in anger- it was really quite scary. I transfigured it, and handed it back to her. This time, she was holding a book- Prank Potions. She smiled crookedly, punched my playfully on the arm, and said thank you. Let me just say, that was the single most fun birthday I have ever attended.  
......................................  
Sirius's Note: So? Was it as funny as I remember it? Keep the criticism coming, people. Just wait till' next chapter. mua hahahahaha..  
  
..............................  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get out, my plot line got messed up. Anyway, there will be more Lily and James next chapter, as we learn more about the characters and their habits and quirks. I hope you enjoyed it, and please keep reviewing!  
  
..................................  
-Sirius & Erina 


End file.
